This application is related to co-pending application Ser. No. 807,236, filed June 16, 1977 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,924.
One of the most efficient ways of collecting heat energy from the sun's rays is to provide a series of interconnected pipes, preferably black for heat absorbtion, with reflectors associated therewith to direct the rays of the sun to the heat absorbing pipes where water or a similar liquid is being circulated there through to storage facilities. An example of this kind of system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,136 wherein there is a series of interconnected longitudinal pipes with individual reflectors pivotally mounted thereon. There is also mechanism for adjusting these semi-circular reflectors to different postiions on the pipes to direct a maximum of the sun rays to the heat absorbing pipes.
The prime problem in these solar energy collecting systems is expense. The provision of a system which collects and stores solar energy may be attractive in saving on the high costs of heating and cooling by conventional apparatus such as electrical, gas and oil heat where the cost of the energy is becoming increasingly expensive. However, if a large capital expenditure is required to make and install such equipment, necessitating a long period of amortization of captial expenditure, the system becomes unattractive.
Accordingly, if a system can be devised which may be manufactured and installed economically, the possibility of attracting users falls much more in the realm of reality. In the system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,136 and like systems in the prior art manufacturing costs are excessive. The reflectors, because of their complexity, are expensive to manufacture. This is also true of the bearing mechanisms shown in FIG. 3 of this patent, as well as the screw shaft adjusting mechanism shown in FIG. 2 thereof.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a solar heat collecting system of the type generally shown in the above patent but which not only uses cheap materials but may also be inexpensively manufactured with great labor saving costs.
Another object is to provide such a reflective system which may be completely assembled with a minimum amount of labor.
A further object is to provide a structural system of the above character wherein the pivotal reflectors may be adjusted to the seasonal changes of the position of the earth with respect to the sun to achieve inexpensively a simple and yet rugged adjustment for accomplishing such end result.
A further object is to provide such a solar heat collecting system which is of light construction so that it may be easily installed on places like roofs of buildings.
Another object is to provide such a structural system which will also be strong enough to withstand the ravishes of wind and weather for long periods with low maintenance costs.